Defina Amor
by Leeh H
Summary: E o que seria a definição de amor para eles? x. SasuSaku .x


Uma one fofinha pra vocês! Amo SasuSaku e espero que gostem n.n Ela é meio bobinha, mas eu gostei bastante. Enfim, boa leitura!

* * *

– Quero uma definição sobre o amor para a próxima semana. – Kakashi, professor de português disse antes de se retirar da sala.

Sakura imediatamente olhou para o outro lado da sala vendo um garoto de cabelos e olhos negros. Um sorriso tímido surgiu em seus lábios ao admirar a inspiração de sua "tarefa".

Sasuke sentiu-se incomodado com o tema pedido pelo professor. Ele nem sabia o que era o amor, como poderia escrever sobre isso? Balançou a cabeça afastando tais pensamentos e viu pelo canto do olho uma figura de cabelos róseos o olhando. Sorriu minimamente com isso.

– Oe teme! Em quem vai se inspirar para escrever a definição? – Naruto, seu melhor amigo, perguntou sorrindo.

– Não sei – respondeu dando de ombros. O loiro pendeu a cabeça pensativo por alguns segundos para logo sorrir gritando para o outro canto da sala.

– HINA-CHAN! ME AJUDA A FAZER A DEFINIÇÃO? – escandaloso como sempre, deixou a namorada envergonhada. Sasuke rolou os olhos e com um sorriso de canto deu um tapa na cabeça do amigo.

– Ei! – reclamou massageando o lugar – E então, Hina-chan? – seu olhar brilhava e seu sorriso era enorme.

– Tudo bem, Naruto-kun, eu te ajudo – respondeu para logo sentir braços fortes lhe apertando num abraço de urso.

– Tsc – Sasuke disse sorrindo. Gostava de ver o loiro feliz. Esse sorriso não passou despercebido por Sakura. Aliás, nada que envolvia Uchiha Sasuke passava despercebido por Sakura.

–-x—

– Vou pro parque! – Sakura avisou enquanto descia as escadas apressadamente.

– Volte para o jantar! – a mãe lhe respondeu gritando.

A rosada apenas gritou um Ok de volta e saiu da casa. Chegou em um parque pouco movimentado, sentou-se em um banco e com seu caderno, começou a escrever.

_"Amor. Uma palavra tão pequena para representar um sentimento tão grande, tão intenso, tão lindo. Amor é quando eu vejo os olhos dele e percebo o quanto são perfeitos. Amor é quando o vejo sorrindo e sorrio instintivamente também. Amor é quando sinto borboletas em meu estômago apenas ao sentir seu olhar. Amor é sentir meu coração acelerar por tê-lo perto. Amor é ter o corpo inteiro estremecido apenas de ouvir o som da voz dele. Amor é olhar para ele e saber que ele, apenas ele, pode me fazer feliz. Amor é acordar sorrindo todos os dias pois sei que irei vê-lo. Amor é não se importar com altura, peso, idade, nem nada. Amor é confiar. Amor é simplesmente amar. Amar ele..."_

Sakura sorriu ao ler o pequeno texto pela décima vez, suspirou ao ver que já estava escurecendo, guardou seu material e rumou de volta para sua casa sem perceber que um papel havia sido deixado para trás.

–-x—

Sasuke caminhava calmamente pelas ruas da cidade e sua curiosidade apitou quando viu Sakura indo embora deixando um papel pousado no banco em que se encontrava. Cautelosamente, se aproximou do banco e pegou o papel rapidamente. Olhou ao redor para ver se ela já tinha realmente ido embora e sentou-se no mesmo lugar em que a rosada estava há instantes atrás.

O moreno leu o conteúdo do papel com uma sobrancelha arqueada se perguntando constantemente quem é essa tal de "ele" que ela tanto falava. Sakura estava apaixonada? Por quem? Quem era esse idiota? Pensou alguns minutos e com um tapa na própria testa chegou a uma conclusão. Ele era o garoto que ela tanto mencionou no texto. Ele era o idiota que nunca percebeu seus próprios sentimentos.

–-x—

Era o dia da aula de Kakashi e Sakura já começava a entrar em desespero, procurara em todas as suas coisas e não achava o bendito papel! Suspirou massageando as têmporas e marchou até Ino, sua melhor amiga, para perguntar se a loira havia visto o papel.

Sasuke aproveitou que a Haruno não estava olhando e colocou o papel no meio do material da garota e logo voltou ao seu lugar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Lógico que Ino viu tudo.

– Sak, vá dar uma olhada nas suas coisas novamente, tenho certeza que está lá – Ino disse sorrindo para a amiga.

– Mas eu já revirei tudo! – retrucou emburrada.

– Vai lá, só mais uma vez – disse reprimindo a vontade de rir.

– Tá – falou com um bico e foi para sua carteira novamente, já ia virar para a loira com um olhar "não disse" quando finalmente viu o papel.

A boca de Sakura abriu em um 'o' e ela pegou o papel como se fosse sua vida. Logo, o professor chegou.

– Espero que tenham trago suas definições sobre o amor. – Kakashi sorria de canto por debaixo de sua máscara. – Quem se candidata a ler?

– Ler? – Ino indagou com os olhos arregalados.

– Sim, senhorita Yamanaka, vocês irão ler suas definições. – disse vendo as feições de seus alunos mudarem de despreocupados para desesperados. – Alguém se candidata? – esperou alguns minutos e nada. – Bem, parece que ninguém quer ler aqui. – olhou para todos os alunos presentes e com um sorriso cínico disse – Senhor Uchiha, o que acha de começar?

– Que seja – Sasuke deu de ombros e com um sorriso de canto disse – Sakura.

– Sakura? – Kakashi estava realmente surpreso com a resposta do garoto e a Haruno então, nem se fala.

– Sim. Ela é minha definição de amor. – a rosada quase desmaiou com essa declaração, tudo o que fez foi se jogar nos braços do moreno.

– Acho que minha definição é idiota perto da sua. – Sakura falou jogando o papel para o professor.

– Hn – disse e logo a puxou para um beijo. Ele que não ia ser louco de dizer a ela que leu seu texto.

* * *

Ahh meu Deus, Sasuke assim você me mata! x.x hahahaha. Amei a definição dele, e vocês?

Beijooos!


End file.
